


Split Screen Sadness

by f1renze, kitzeproductions



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, My First Fanvid, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1renze/pseuds/f1renze, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitzeproductions/pseuds/kitzeproductions
Summary: Get your fill of delicious separation angst with this Brian POV of the season 2 breakup.Seasons: 1-3Artist: John MayerVidder: f1renzeOriginally released in 2004. This was her first vid!





	Split Screen Sadness




End file.
